Cale Henituse
Kim Rok Soo's (김록수) soul was moved into the body of Cale Henituse : a minor villain from the book The Birth of a Hero. ''Before he transmigrated, he had only read the first 5 volumes, therefore, not knowing of what happens after that. He is 20 years old as Cale and mentally 36+ years as Kim Rok Soo; he was 36 before getting transported into the novel. Personality Cale‘s original personality was that of a spoiled brat. His mother died when he was very young and his father remarried and created a family he didn't like. He began acting 'trash'-y at the tender age of 8, and started drinking when he was 15. Though he liked to cause trouble, he still afforded respect to his family and the few people whom he saw worthy enough to be treated as human beings (such as his butler RonChapter 13). Cale never forced himself upon women and defended women as well, although he originally loved to drink every night until dawn. The current Cale is just as lazy as the old Cale, and wishes to live his life as the “trash” of the count's family in comfort. He has others do many things for him, so that he does not have to get involved with the storyline, but somehow, he always gets involved in one way or another. He is still a very kind and gentle person to those he is close to, and can be worldly wise and generous. Sometimes he can give advice, motivate, or comfort people with his words without realizing it. He claims to dislike getting personally involved in fights, as he prefers to surround himself with strong individuals. He thinks even paper cuts hurt, let alone actual sword-fightingChapter 19. In conflicts, he always seeks to keep casualties to a minimum. Cale is the type of person who would take responsibility in order to not have to take responsibility. He also often is unable to directly speak his truly feelings of care and concern for the people he cares about but when asked about it, he would be unable to deny it. Cale doesn't realize that his actions in pursuit of his dream of a slacker life is equivalent to making the world a better place. He will also never admit to feeling sorrow or pain and would blame all his feelings on the failure to become a slacker. Appearance "Red hair and a pretty fit body. It wouldn’t be wrong to say he had a body that would make any style look goodChapter 2." Cale tends to dress in simple, yet elegant clothes of aristocratic style. Even the simplest clothes left over from the original Cale's closet seem extravagant to the current Cale. During his war campaign with Alberu Crossman, he is described to be wearing a black uniform. His skin is very, very pale and he has reddish-brown eyes. His first ancient power (The Indestructible Shield) caused a tattoo of a silver shield to appear on his chest. Later, when it merges with his other ancient power, Vitality of the Heart, a heart appears on the shield tattoo and becomes silver as well. Previously, as Kim Rok Soo, he was a fit, muscular South Korean male ability user at the height of 182 cm. Ancient Powers Cales body is not strong enough to hold multiple Ancient powers. Vitality of the Heart is what keeps him safe for now. With the absorption of the water Ancient Power, Cale has to have one Ancient power of all five attributes in him while sufficiently enlarging his plate, but his plate is made of glass, so it can be easily destroyed. * The Indestructible Shield (Wood) * Vitality of the Heart (Human-Restoration) * The Sound of the Wind (Wind) Chapter 124 * Dominating Aura - from a Dragon Skeleton in a swamp. * Fire of Destruction (Fire) * Sky Eating Water (Water) * Super Rock (Earth) * (Previously) Absorbing Necklace containing Fire Suppressing Water (Dominating Water) * Blood Drenched Rock- Ancient White Stars power that Cale stored using Lee Soo Hyuk's ability " Embrace" * Dragon Blood Eater "White Crown" - from inside a delivered treasure chest in the North * Absorbed most of the Fake Dragon Mage's dragon blood * Fire Suppressing Water has a limit to how much it can be used. It is not in Cale's body. It has been completely used up during the trial for the Ancient Power of water. * Later the crown gives..... Items Golden Turtle Ship Absorbing Necklace Spacial Storage Bag White Crown Highest Grade Mana Stones Communicator Henituse Family Badge (stored inside is the Blood Drenched Rock ancient power) Followers * Ron (Assassin Master, Caretaker) * Beacrox (Chef, Swordsman) * Raon Miru (Black Dragon, Young Dragon Ward) * Choi Han (Sword Master, Family member) * Hilsman (Knight, Annoying Rumor Dramatist) * On (Fog type cat, Young White Cat Ward) * Hong (Poison type Cat, Young Red Cat Ward) * Lock (Future Werewolf King, Young Wolf Beastman Ward) * Rosalyn (Highest grade Magician, Elder sister) * Mary (Necromancer, Young Innocent Ward) * Bud Illis (Mercenary King, Sword Master & Wind Ancient Power user of the East Continent; Drunk Soulmate) Guardians # Eruhaben # Acquired Ancient Powers #* Gluttoness Princess #* Weak-Willed Immortal #* Thief #* Fire Cheapskate #* Sky Eating Water #* Guardian Boulder #* Blood Drenched Rock (sealed) Quotes ''"Dragons, Beast People, Dwarves, Elves, they're all like humans. Why? Because they also have emotions and lives." ''Chapter 18 ''"What a scary Dragon." ''Chapter 150 ''"It really is nice when other people do things for you." Chapter 196 'Does this bastard want to take over the world or does he just find joy in causing trouble?' ''- Eruhaben Chapter 274: A Beautiful Night (3) ''“My natural instincts as a trash is getting me excited.” Chapter 341 Huh? (2) Trivia * "Cale's specialty was blankly staring into nothing for hours without thinking about anything." * His dream is a slacker life. * Cale in his old life was an Abilty User with the ability to “Record” anything he set eyes on. When he uses this power, he overheats as a side effect and tends to undo his top buttons. * One of only 2 people in history to possess all 5 ancient power attributes * Has a glib tongue when talking to Alberu. * Cale's worst fear is being severed from the world. In other words, he is afraid of being the only survivor of a battle or war. * Loves throwing away other people's money * Gets excited by scamming his enemies * Gets offended when others hurt his followers Gallery 3.jpg Cale.jpg Cale (2).jpg Cale (3).jpg Category:Henituse family Category:Human Category:Male Category:Roan kingdom